Prison Punk
by DeathThePanda
Summary: Thrown in jail for a crime his sister committed, Len has to try to keep from being made into other inmates slave. His cell mate, Gakupo, tries to 'own' him. Not to mention that Gakupo is just a tad sadistic. Scratch that. Extremely. Soon, he captures the attention of a murderer who takes to stalking him. GakupoXLen, one sided LeonXLen, and more. Rated T for language. Slash.
1. Day 1

(A/N: Oh look. Another multi chapter fic, just what I needed. I actually researched how prison worked and what not *collective gasp from readers* I know, I know. I never research for stories. I read somewhere that 'punk' was prison slang for somebody's bitch. *devilish grin* And guess who's the punk. This IS not a lemon. Although there might be mentions of rape since, you know, it's prison. This IS yaoi. This is my first time writing yaoi. *coughs* On to the story.

Disclaimer: Death-sama doesn't own a lot of things. Like a soul or Vocaloid, but she does own a panda pillow pet)

Oh God. Why did he have to have a psychotic sister. Why did he have to be so soft. Why did he accept the blame? It wasn't even a little thing, like breaking a vase. No that was when they were children. Now they were adults, and she was utterly insane.

The blonde male flinched as the door closed behind him. It was final. He was in prison. For five years. Better him than his sister. He sneaked a look at the guard escorting him. Her face was blank and staring ahead, so he looked away. They were coming up on another door, and they stood in silence for a few seconds before it opened.

He gulped. They had arrived at the cells. The place quieted down as the two stepped in. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, and immediately looked at the ground when he realized that almost all of them were much bigger than him.

"Hey Meiko, who's the new meat?" A white haired male jeered, leaning up against the bars of his cell. His red eyes bored into the blonde. "She looks rather pretty." He chuckled, before he began coughing hoarsely as if he smoked a pack a day.

The brunette woman, who the male referred to as Meiko, rolled her eyes. "You run out of cigarettes again, Dell?"

The white haired male snorted, and the two continued to walk.

"Meiko! My cell is getting pretty lonely. I wouldn't mind if you spent the night in here with me." Another male called from his cell, this one with dark blue hair. "Oh, I didn't even see the chick next to you. She can come too, if you want."

"Maybe another day."

Len was in awe at how easily Meiko deflected their advances, and slightly annoyed that he kept getting called a girl. So what if his hair was longer than the average male? He had seen males with long hair that didn't look like girls. Curse his feminine frame.

They stopped in front of a cell. "Oi. Kamui. You got a room mate." Meiko said.

A sigh came from within the darkened cell. "I was trying to sleep Meiko."

The cell was pretty small with a bunk bed. It had a toilet in the corner which made Len shudder. The blanket in the bottom bed of the bunk moved, and a man stretched before standing up. He was pretty tall with a lean yet muscular frame. The orange jumpsuit clashed horribly with his waist length purple hair.

The door opened, and Meiko nodded her head towards the entrance. "In, Kagamine."

Hesitantly, Len stepped in, and the door closed behind him. He stiffened as the Kamui guy touched his hair. "Don't touch me." The younger said with a scowl.

"Mmm. You're pretty feisty for one so small. You seem like you're twelve. I'm Gakupo Kamui, but you can call me master."

Len's face flushed in anger. "I'm twenty, Gakupo." He said, emphasizing the use of the man's first name. When he was younger, he was often mistaken for a girl, and it gave him a complex. Everybody would always coo about how cute he was, and his twin would poke fun at him for that.

Gakupo's face lit up. "How cute. You'll make a perfect little girlfriend."

The younger's eye twitched with annoyance. This was just what he needed. He wanted to be mad at his sister, but he just couldn't. There was something wrong with her. Something terribly wrong. Even though it was all his sisters fault that he was in prison, he couldn't blame her. It was his fault anyways for saying he did it.

"You're so cute. I can't wait to show you off tomorrow at lunch." Gakupo practically sang,lying back down on his bunk. "Don't worry, I won't jump you. Tonight at least." He yawned. "I'm too sleepy."

There was that eye twitch again. "I-" He was cut off by the snoring coming from the lilac haired man. Maybe he should get a doctor to check out his eye. He shook his head. There would be no sleep that night. He glanced out through the bars to see a pink haired male in the cell across from him, and his expression was blank, and he stared at Len.

What was up with all of the unnatural hair colors? He ran a hand through his own golden blond hair, and crawled up to the top bunk. The blanket was pretty thin, and the pillow a bit flat, but here ignored it, and faced towards the wall opposite the one his back was against.

Len had survived the first ten or so minutes in prison, but tomorrow he would have to come into contact with the rest of the inmates, and deal with that creeper Gakupo. He wasn't relishing the thought of being owned by another male.

(A/N: And thus Len's first day is over. I totally butchered Dells personality. *sits in corner* I'm going to put a lot of the male Vocaloids in here, and some gender bends. I'm quite happy with this first chapter. Next chapter should be up sometime this week since I just realized I could type fanfics up on my phone. *facepalm*)


	2. Day 2, part 1

(A/N: Yeah! Three reviews! I bet everybody was scared off by the terrible summary. Thank you my three readers,Dreamer520, Ownitlikeaboss, and Cloudstrife101. Fanfiction is being a meanie and wouldn't let me post this earlier. I kept trying to post it, but my phone kept freezing,and then I would get annoyed,throw my phone, and then freak out over it possibly getting broken. Fun fact about this chapter: I had to retype it because my phone froze while I was writing it, and I had to turn off my phone which lost the whole chapter. Oh what? The story? Oh yeah. I guess that is why you 're here. *sulks in corner* DeathThePanda does not own Vocaloid, Wikipedia, or the Internet, and is still not exactly sure if this is how prison works since whenever she asks about how much time somebody would get for, say murdering someone, she gets weird looks and people backing away.)

His plan for not sleeping didn't last long, and he soon fell asleep in the dim room.

A creaking noise under him woke him up. He had always been a light sleeper which annoyed him since he would woke up at every noise.

Sleepily, he cracked open an eye, and he watched the blurry figure of Gakupo get up, and face him. The other man slowly extended his arm to Len.

"Get your hand out of my face." Len snapped.

A smile flitted across Gakupo's face. "Aw. Do I have to? You just looked so adorable sleeping."

"Yes."

"You're no fun." Gakupo pouted before going back to his bed.

This whole eye twitch thing was becoming a regular thing. Len nestled back into his blanket, and vowed to stay awake until morning. His thoughts drifted to his sister. They were inseparable. Len was the voice of reason, while Rin would charge headlong into things.

Rin.

How was she doing without him? It worried him. Maybe she would come see him sometime. There were times where she would seem like any other twenty year old, but then there were times where she would break down.

That day had been the worst of her 'episodes'. His poor sister. If his sister had been the one convicted, they would've taken her away, and put her up in a mental institution. She wouldn't be able to live there. It would be even worse if she had gotten sent to prison. She was too fragile.

He frowned. The police thought they had it all figured out. Stupid. Once Len confessed, they didn't even bothering checking the DNA on the handle of the knife or even the fingerprints. A simple test would prove his sister was the murderer, and not him. His face darkened at the thought.

He knew it was wrong not to persuade her to seek help. They just couldn't afford the cost of medication and treatment. One time he did take her to the doctor to get evaluated so they would know what was wrong, but when the doctor learned they couldn't pay, he just informed them that she was "seriously messed up".

It didn't manifest itself until they were teenagers. Rin had always been just a bit off, but she didn't go completely psychotic until they were around fifteen. She started hearing voices and became violent.

"Can you not try and grope me while I'm asleep." Len deadpanned, staring at the hand creeping up to his bunk. "It's rather immature."

Gakupo was silent for a moment, and retracted his hand. "But I can't sleep."

"Tough."

"What are you in for, kiddo?"

"Kiddo? I'm an adult." Time to tell his lie for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Sure. I asked you a question." Gakupo reminded him.

Len wanted to childishly make the other say what he did first, but he refrained. "I killed a guy." He muttered, looking away.

"No you didn't."

Len looked at the other male in confusion. "What?"

"You're too adorable." The longer haired man chirped. "No way you killed a man. Plus, you're too small. You'd have to drug a man to kill him."

"I'm not that small." And now he was arguing about how he killed a man. Er. Except he really hadn't.

Gakupo nodded. "Yes you are."

...

"Fucking bitch." Dell scowled, as he learned his girlfriend had forgotten to put money in his account. Again. "Oi. Boy. Buy me a pack of cigarettes." He growled to the blue haired male, who didn't answer. He groaned in annoyance, upon seeing Kaito looking towards the door. "Bitch, pay attention."

"What, old man?"

"Buy me a pack. Haku's being a lazy ass, and is probably passed out drunk somewhere."

Kaito rolled his eyes, and did as the white haired male told him.

"What were you looking at, boy?"

"Gakupo got a new punk." Kaito nodded towards the pair that had just entered the shop

The blond was sticking close to Gakupo, and trying not to look at any of the other inmates, who were eyeing him. Gakupo just smiled.

"Not yet. He's free game. Gakupo is smiling. Gakupo doesn't smile, unless he wants something." Dell dully noted, not really caring about any prison relationships, but his own.

The long haired man glared at another man who seemed to be walking towards them, and the man backed off.

"Come on, boy."

...

Len followed Gakupo around like a duckling would it's mother Almost every single guy was at least twice his size, and the ones who weren't, were clinging to a man. Gakupo didn't seem terrifying, just pervy, and slightly creepy. Although he had long, and slightly girlish looking purple hair, it was evident that nobody wanted to mess with him. Then he looked towards the counter of the shop or something that sold essentials, and recognized the two males that had called out yesterday when he was walking past with Meiko, and he moved even closer to Gakupo.

The white haired male looked him up and down, then shrugged, and took the pack of cigarettes out of the blue haired man's hand. Ah, what was the first males name again?

"Hey Dell." Gakupo greeted the first male, and gave the second a brief glance.

Ah. That was it.

"He yours?" Dell asked, his red eyes boring into Len.

"Not yet. He's my cell mate. Killed a guy."

Len blushed, and opened his mouth to protest, but Gakupo put a hand on the back of his neck, as if to shut him up.

Dell grunted, and walked away, the blue haired man trailing after.

(AN: I know Gakupo seems a bit goofy (*sprays him with water sprayer* No jumping Len's bones. Yet), but he'll be more serious in later chapters. He's just trying to get a feel for Len's personality. On a random note, I just watched a mmd thing on YouTube where Dell was telling Kaito to "gimme dat butt". Originally, I was going to have it be GakupoXLenXKaito, but I decided that Dell and Kaito are adorable together. Kaito is still going to be one of the main characters though. Hmm. I should probably make these shorter, but I only have three reviewers, and I don't think they mind, right? *Pats their heads*

I found a really great article talking about prison relationships. There are euphemisms for the "seme" And "uke" The seme is the top, and the uke is the bottom. There are a bunch of nicknames, like old man and boy, pitcher and catcher, daddy and kid, etc.)


	3. Day 2, part 2

(A/N: I really want to add a cover, but you have to use something you made, and I can't draw to save my life, or somebody could draw one for you,but I don't think that's very likely. DeathThePanda still doesn't own Vocaloid)

There was so much blood. He was no stranger to death, having walked in on his sister delivering the killing blow to her boyfriend, but he thought he had left that behind. A hand was placed on his back, and Gakupo led him out of the bathroom. (The elder had declared that he was going to come with him to save him from any attempted rapes. Even though it really wasn't any of the other inmates he was worried about)

His blue eyes were wide. It was his second day in prison, and he had already seen a dead person.

"Damn pedophile had it coming." Gakupo muttered, not seeming disturbed at all at seeing the tall brunet lying on the ground with multiple stab wounds.

"Pedophile?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't we report it or something?"

Gakupo gave him an odd look. "I forgot. You're new. Besides, humans, like Kiyoteru, belong on the ground."

"B-but he's dead!"

"Don't snitch. Or you'll end up dead too."

Len gulped, and let Gakupo show him the chow hall, which was a very unappealing name for the cafeteria. Seriously, chow hall? That sounded like some place that dogs ate at.

...(/.\)...

The food there brought him back to his high school days. Except, astonishingly enough, the food at school had been better. How many times had he whined about how sucky the lunch room food was? A lot. He would give anything to have that food back.

Gakupo seemed to notice his disgust, and he laughed, clapping the other male with a ponytail on the back. "You'll get used to it, kid. Stop being so prissy, and eat it."

"But-"

Gakupo just shook his head. "You didn't eat breakfast. You're going to have to eat something before dinner."

"Breakfast looked grotesque though."

"Lunch looks the same, and so does dinner. You're already skinny enough. You gotta eat."

Len stared at the plastic tray with contempt. It was either no food or this slop. He was tempted to choose the former. As he had a stare down with the so called food, two men sat across from them, and Len looked up.

It was Dell, and the blue haired man, Kaito. Gakupo had mentioned the pair earlier. Dell was a rather hostile guy in his late twenties. Kaito was Dell's "punk", which was apparently prison speak for bitch, and he was in his twenties too. The two were convicted together, Kaito on prostitution and drug possession, Dell on drug dealing. Dell had been to jail four times already, while it was only Kaito's second time.

Dell began to complain to Gakupo about his girlfriend, which made Len frown. He had a girlfriend? But he had Kaito. Wasn't he gay?

"I-"

Gakupo shushed him before he could utter more than a word. Len scowled at that. The elder was acting like he owned him. Which wasn't true.

"But I-"

Dell turned to him for the first time, and gave him a glare. "Bitches should be fucked, not heard." The intensity of his look startled Len, and he hurriedly ducked his head, resisting the urge to shiver.

Dell resumed talking to Gakupo, his hands animating his rant.

Len dared a look up, and was relieved to see the intimidating male's gaze off of him. Though, he was startled by Kaito's sympathetic smile, his countenance showing that he had also endured Dell's ire.

"Probably cheating on me as we speak." Dell shook his head in disgust.

"Why don't you just break up with her then?" Gakupo questioned, sounding like he had asked that multiple times before.

Dell just shrugged. "You better teach your brat some manners or he's going to get his block knocked off."

A soft laugh sounded from Gakupo. "I like mine a bit impertinent. It's no fun when they're all terrified of you."

"That's debatable. Come on boy." Dell stood up, and stretched felinely, before putting up his tray of barely touched food, and striding out.

"I'm Kaito. It's nice to meet you." Kaito smiled, not getting up until Dell left.

"I'm Len."

"Gakupo is a nice guy. He's a much better man to be owned by than some of the guys here. Again, it was nice to meet you." He left too, and Len decided that he seemed nice enough.

...(/.\)...

"I'm Oliver." The shy, golden haired boy introduced himself.

It was a bit awkward meeting a new person in the bathroom, but the other had ran into him, and started to apologize profusely. Then the younger asked if he was new. Len had admitted that he was.

"Len." Oliver seemed to be even younger than himself, but only by a year or so. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his left eye, leaving only his right honey colored iris. Len wanted to ask what happened to his eye, but decided that would be rude, so he kept quiet.

"I better get going before they come looking for me." Oliver looked down towards the white tile on the floor. "They'll get jealous if they see me talking to you."

They?

Len went into a stall, and quickly did his business, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The body from that morning still lingered in his memory, and he was sure he was going to have nightmares. As he left the stall, and went to the sink to wash his hands, a tall blond came in. (What was up with all of the attractive twenty something males?)

The green eyed male immediately went to him with a disarming smile. "Do you have a daddy?"

A daddy? Of course he did. Everybody on Earth had a father. Although, Len didn't think he meant his father. "Excuse me?"

"Does somebody own you?"

Own him?

"No." Len scowled. Of course nobody owned him. He was a human, not some pet.

"Great."

Len turned on the faucet, squirted some soap into his hands, and began to scrub his hands clean. He watched the shaggy haired blond in his peripheral vision, not wanting to let him out of his sight, despite him seeming to be okay. Or at least he didn't have a lecherous grin on his face like most males had when they saw him.

"Has anybody claimed you?"

"No." He was fairly certain that Gakupo had 'claimed' him though, which was quite embarrassing. Especially since he didn't think he would mind being with Gakupo.

He was jolted out of his inner musings by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. His body went rigid as the other blond touched him. He had dazed out for a second at the most, and he had been jumped.

"Get off of me." Len growled, half hoping somebody else would come in, and half hoping nobody would. If somebody came in, then they would either help him, or help the other.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure nobody else touches you. I'll make sure you don't get beat up. You just have to help me a bit."

His cheeks heated up as he realized that he didn't want anybody but his cell mate touching him. It was only because Gakupo had been so nice to him that he had a small crush on him. It wasn't anything serious. Just like a school girl's crush on her teacher.

"No! Don't touch me." He tried to wiggle out of his vice like grip, but failed. Why did he have to be so weak?

"Don't fight it. You'll just make it worse."

His breaths came harder. Was he really going to get raped in a bathroom? Tears began to prick at his eyes, and he had to fight to keep them down. If he began to cry, then that would just support the idea that he was a weakling.

"Leon, what do you think you're doing?"

(A/N: EDIT: Just noticed there was a completely random sentence near the end that I had no idea what it was about. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out.)


	4. Day 2, part 3

(A/N: *Whistles* Nobody really seems interested in this, except for all of you little ghosties who follow~ Here you go, ghosties.

DeathThePanda does not own Vocaloid, but she is Batman. DeathThePanda does not own Batman, and is only Batman in her mind)

If looks could kill then Leon, as Dell had called him, would be six feet under.

Relief washed over Len. Sure, Dell wasn't his first choice for a hero, but at least he was being saved.

"Don't think that I'm doing this because I like you, kid. I'm only doing this for Gakupo. He likes you for some reason, and he would kill me if he knew I saw you getting raped by Leon."

Leon stepped away from the younger, and gave Dell a wry grin. "He said he didn't have a daddy. I thought he was free game. Gakupo's his daddy? " He held up his hands in surrender. "My bad."

"He isn't, but Gakupo has claimed him, and would probably fight you for him."

Fighting over him? Why did he feel like a high school girl?

"No doubt about it." Leon said cheerfully. "He's always hated me since I killed that security guard. Blamed me for getting us caught. Although I say it was Luki being a snitch."

"It's none of my business." Dell gruffly said.

"See you later, Dell." Leon gave Len an almost obsessive look before leaving. The look sent shivers down Len's spine, and he turned to Dell to thank him.

"Th-"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. I don't like you. I told you, I'm only doing this for my own good. Now get."

Len nodded, and went back to his cell. He was caught up in a massive throng of people, no, they were prisoners, who were returning from lunch. When he got back to his cell, Gakupo wasn't there, and he climbed up to the top bunk. Leon had mentioned something about being the reason that he and Gakupo got caught. What did they do? Did Leon kill a security guard?

A sudden commotion came from right outside his cell, and he climbed down to the floor to check it out.

The pink haired man from the cell across from his was lying on the ground in the fetal position,covering his neck. Leon was kicking him in the stomach. Most of the prisoners just went around them, pointedly ignoring them.

Should he go help the pink haired man? Was that blood he was coughing up? Why was Leon hurting him?

"Bastard." Leon growled giving him one final kick, that made the blue eyed male cough up some more blood, before straightening up like nothing had happened. His expression immediately changed from scary to happy, making Len wonder if Leon was just the tiniest bit unhinged. Him and his sister would make great friends.

"Hello Len!"

When had he given the other blond his name? He didn't remember giving it, nor Dell saying it earlier.

The pink haired man stood up, and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He scowled, and sent Leon an annoyed look before going back to his cell, running a hand through his hair. He nodded at Len when he saw him looking, and he looked just a bit relieved when Leon's attention was off of him.

"Leon..." Len trailed off, uncertain as to what he should say to a man who tried seducing him into being his punk.

The man's smile seemed to grow even more at the use of his name, and Len decided that he was definitely insane.

"Excuse me, Leon. I have to get to my cell." Gakupo's cool voice sliced through the air, startling Len, and making him look up shame faced as if he had been caught cheating. Gakupo wore an emotionless face, as he slid past the blond into his cell. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now, Leon?" The only slightest hint of emotion in his sentence was when he spoke Leon's name.

"You wound me, Gakupo. It almost, take note almost, sounds like you don't want me here." Leon feigned hurt. "Which I don't get. I thought we were bestest buddies."

Gakupo shook his head. "You misunderstand. I'm just saying that they'll be closing the doors soon. It would be wise to get back to your cell."

"It probably would." Leon nodded. "Good bye, Gakupo. Bye Len." When Gakupo turned his back on the blond, Leon blew Len a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

Gakupo stared at Len, making him fidget, and become suddenly interested in his fingernails.

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, Len raised his head, and was immediately transfixed by his unwavering look. He gulped. "Y-yeah?" Gakupo seemed too serious. It was a change from his helpful personality earlier.

Gakupo raised his hands, and put them on either side of the younger's face, so that he was cupping his face. Len expected him to lean over and kiss him, but was surprised when he slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Len fumed, tentatively touching his right cheek. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Be respectful to your elders. Don't you 'yeah' me."

"Whatever." Len scowled, crossing his arms, and looking away, trying to keep from crying. He was a man! Dammit! He wasn't going to sob like a hormonal teenage girl who got rejected from her crush. He wasn't upset at all that his cell mate, his very attractive cell mate at that, had slapped him. Didn't upset him one bit.

Gakupo raised a lavender eyebrow. "Whatever?"

"Jeez. Don't slap me again. I meant okay, not whatever." Len cringed, awaiting another slap, but was surprised again, this time pleasantly, that Gakupo put a hand on his head. He meekly looked up.

"Don't talk to Leon." Gakupo was staring at the cell across from theirs where the man, who the afore mentioned blond had beaten up, was laying on the bottom bunk, some unknown man on the top. "Or Luki."

"Eh? Why? Is Luki that guy?" He pointed at the pink haired man.

"Yes, and it's rude to point."

"Thanks, dad." Len sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. "I needed a lesson on manners from somebody who acted like they were going to rape me last night."

The hand on his head tightened, nails digging into his scalp.

"Sorry! Could you stop treating me like a five year old? I'm like six years younger than you!"

An amused smile played on Gakupo's face. "I can assure you that you aren't six years younger than me. You think I'm twenty six?"

"Give or take a couple of years."

Gakupo chuckled. "More like give seven years."

"Wha- You're an old person! That makes it even creepier!" He swatted away the apparent thirty three year old's hand, and backed away from him. "Weirdo! You're like thirteen years older than me! Gah! I bet you get off on having a twenty year old like you."

"You like me?"

Len paled. He did not just tell him that. "No! I'm just thankful that you've helped me!"

"You aren't scared that I might have an ulterior motive for helping you? You're very naive, aren't you?"

"Am not! Now tell me why you don't want me to talk to Leon and Luki." Len smoothly transitioned their talk to another subject. Very smoothly.

"Because I said so."

"Stop acting like a parent!"

"Would a parent do this?" Gakupo leaned over, and kissed the blond boy.

(A/N: D'aww. Gakupo is finally kissing Len. Mmm. Time for the whole prison relationship. And we actually have a good conflict in this story! (at least I hope it is))


	5. Day 3, part 1

(A/N: I think I may be making Gakupo a sadist. *sweatdrop*)

After Gakupo had kissed him the night before, Len had been a little wary of the older man (read: old pervert). During breakfast and lunch, he made sure to watch him. Gakupo didn't seem to notice his caution, and just went on like usual.

"Are you going to tell me now why I can't talk to Leon or Luki?"

Gakupo slowly chewed his meal, making Len want to bang his head on the table at how long he was taking.

"You don't have to chew a sandwich fifty times!"

A yank on his ponytail shut him up, and he grimaced, before tightening his ponytail holder. "Quiet, child. I'm eating. I'll tell you when I want to."

"I'm not a child, pervert." When Gakupo raised his hand, Len groaned. "I'm sorry!" He realized that Gakupo was training him like some beast. "No. Wait. I'm not! I'm not your dog."

Gakupo chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed. "Hmm. No. You may not be my dog, but you are my bitch."

"Am not!" The tips of his ears were reddening. "I am not your bitch!"

Len's outburst drew several people's attention, and they looked at them to see what the commotion was all about.

Gakupo's face had darkened. "Come on." He pulled Len up, leaving their trays on the table, and dragged him out.

"Wait! Where are we going? Gakupo! What in the hell are you doing?"

Gakupo stopped, gave him a glare, and slapped him. Len stayed quiet as Gakupo took him back to their cell.

Len decided he hadn't escaped crazy people, he just met even more. No sane person could change moods this fast. "What was that all about, you-"

Gakupo covered his mouth. "Shut up, Len. I don't want to hear you call me a pervert or old man or anything else like that. If you say anything like that again, I will rape your ass."

"I'm not gay!"

"That's why it would be rape."

"You bastard." Len seethed, looking at the floor.

Gakupo grabbed his hair, and forced him to look up. "Are you stupid? What did I just say?"

Len grumbled. "You said you'd be a perverted old man who would rape my ass since nobody likes you." Len realized he had pushed Gakupo too far, when the man shoved him against the wall, grinding his face into the concrete, causing him to yelp piteously.

"I'll let you off the hook. This time. It's obvious that I haven't trained my little punk well enough."

"I am not your anything!" His face was bleeding, and at his fit, Gakupo rubbed his face into the wall.

"You, you are mine. My bitch, my punk, my whore, mine."

"Fine! Just stop shoving my fucking face into the wall! You're making me bleed!"

"Fine what?"

"Fine! I'm your bitch, now let go of me!"

Gakupo smirked. "And here I thought it would take longer than this. You broke down fairly easy though."

His face was stinging, and Gakupo just had to be abusing the cheek he slapped. "Just let go of me."

Gakupo released his hold on him, and Len stepped away from the wall, rubbing his face. "I'm glad you know your place."

Len made a face. "Yeah. Whatever. When are we going to get to take a shower? I'm filthy."

"We get showers once a week, twice if we're lucky."

"Well when's the next time?"

"Most girly looking boys would be dreading shower time." Gakupo gave him a side long look. "Is it possible that it turns you on to have older men than me, more perverted men than me, looking at your young nude body? Desiring your body?"

"No! Stop being weird! I just haven't had a shower in a couple of days. Besides," Len paused, giving Gakupo an uncertain look, "I-I thought I was yours." He spoke the last part in a rush, hesitant to say such an embarrassing thing.

Gakupo's eyes widened. "You're already accepting the fact that I own you? That was easy. Normally it takes longer than three days." He mused.

It had only been a few days? He felt like he had been imprisoned forever. Then he felt ashamed. He wasn't even feeling weird about somebody else (A male at that) owning his body. He hadn't thought about his sister in a while either. He was a horrible person. He should've called her or something to make sure she was doing okay, and hadn't had any more homicidal thoughts. If his sister had snapped just over her boyfriend breaking up with her (And then killing him), then what else was she capable of?

"I'm talking to you, kid."

"Sorry. I was just thinking. Um. Can we, like, call people?"

"Why? You want to call your little girlfriend and tell her that your another man's slave?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" That was true. He never had time for dating. He was always busy keeping his sister under control. Besides, if he brought a girl home, his sister would undoubtedly get jealous. No, they weren't romantically involved or anything. In high school, some people had spread rumors that they were because they spent so much time together. They were twins! They were like different halves of the same person. She was and always would be the most important girl in his life.

"Oh? Why not? You're an okay looking boy."

Okay? Gakupo thought he looked just okay? He was pretty plain in comparison to him and his sexy purple hair. And he just used sexy to describe this crazy man. "I just didn't! Okay? Can you just answer my question? Are we allowed to call people?"

"Yes."

Len waited for Gakupo to tell him how, but didn't receive any. "Gah! Can you just tell me?"

"During free time, which lasts an hour after lunch, you can do many things. You can go to the library, you can go see a visitor if you have one, you can-"

"I just want to know how to call somebody!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. Don't interrupt me. I might not tell you."

Len sat down on the lower bunk, on the bed where Gakupo slept, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This is just very important to me. I'm getting emotional. Please, I want to know."

"You're such a good little punk, aren't you?"

Len glared at him.

"Go on. Admit it."

"I don't see why I should."

"Well it's obvious that you want to call somebody. Very badly. I want to know who."

"My sister. I don't see how this has relevance to anything!"

"I'm simply curious. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Curiousity killed the cat."

"So I've heard. The phones are in the library. You get a call a day. Calls are monitored."

...

Len nervously twirled a lock of his hair. A guard watched him, looking bored. A few men were walking around looking at books, while the young, brunet librarian, who looked sort of like the guard who first took him to his cell, looked frazzled at the sheer amount of paper on his desk.

"Um. Hello?"

"Rin?"

"Len! Len, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh. We can't talk about that now. I just wanted to speak to you."

He could hear her crying. "L-Len! I swear. I never meant for-"

"Rin. I told you. We shouldn't talk about that at this moment."

Rin hiccuped, and he could imagine her face all red, and tear stricken. "C-can I come to the prison and talk to you? Face to face?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Have you met some friendly people? Has anybody attacked you?"

"Everything is fine." He lied, trying to keep her calm. "Have you done anything?"

"No. I haven't really left the house. I tried going to college one day, but everybody was saying such horrible things about you, and they were being sympathetic to me, and I wanted to hurt them." She hiccuped again.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. The dude who's sharing the cell with me is actually pretty nice, and I've made a couple of friends. Don't worry about me." He sort of wasn't lying if one could Kaito and Oliver as friends. He hadn't seen Oliver in a while. He had seemed scared the day before.

"But you're in prison!"

"Just a few minutes." The guard mouthed.

"Listen, Rin. I can't talk long."

"Oh. Len, please stay safe there. I'll kill myself if you get hurt."

"No! Rin, if anything happens to me, it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Nothing at all. I want you to live your life. Don't worry about me. I'll be out in seven years. Wait for me."

The guard motioned for him to hang up the phone.

"Rin, I have to go. Keep your cell on you. I only get a call per day."

"All right. Len, I love you."

"Love you too."

(A/N: Gakupo is kind of scaring me XD. I'm posting this chapter the same day as the previous chapter to make up for not publishing since like, the beginning of the month. Longest chapter alert!)


	6. Day 3, part 2

(A/N: So for some reason any mail I was getting for this story was getting sent to spam, so I didn't notice two reviews XD I never look inside the spam folder though so whoops. But thank you guys! Reviews make me happy, and give motivation to write! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I expect it to be pretty long. I think I might bump this up to M because I'm going to add some suggestive, but not explicit scenes. I won't if I get a complaint about it, though. I still don't own Vocaloid. None of them!)

After talking to his sister, Len was in high spirits. She sounded all right and stable. Just talking to her made him feel better. Before he went back to his cell though, he decided to stop by the communal bathroom.

Leon stood at the sink, washing his hands. Len thought for a second, staring at the blond haired green eyed male, should he do the polite thing and greet him? Or be obedient to Gakupo's wishes, and not?

Fuck Gakupo (not literally of course. That was just gross).

Len was an independent person. He could do what he wanted. He didn't have to listen to him. As he had this inner soliloquy, Leon finished washing his hands.

"Hey, Len. Waiting for me?" Leon smiled at him, and dried his hands. "I can take better care of you than Gakupo."

Len nervously returned the smile. "Um."

Leon came over to him, and clasped his hands. They were still a little wet, and it made it easier to slip his hand out, but he didn't. "He can get a little violent. Do you really want a violent person owning you?"

Leon had a point. Gakupo did seem to have a violent streak. His cheek still hurt from the rough wall. But besides that, he legitimately seemed to care for him. Or was that just Len being hopeful, and wanting Gakupo to like him?

"He likes to gamble. He lost his last kid in a bet with a gang. Do you really want to be gambled off and being owned by multiple men who could want at the same time?" Leon was so close to Len that his breath was washing over his face. He smelled minty.

Len's eyes went wide. "He what?"

"He's got a penchant for gambling, and he's willing to bet anything to make sure he's not in debt to anyone. He'd rather die than become somebody's property."

"He wouldn't do that to me." Len weakly protested.

"Oh he would. Trust me. I've known him since high school."

High School? Oh God. Was Leon also thirty three? He had thought Leon was in his late twenties, like he thought Gakupo was. And for a minute there, he actually thought Leon was attractive. Just slightly. His shaggy blond hair played a part, as did those emerald colored eyes which seemed thoroughly enthralled by him, those eyes which differed so much from Gakupo's knowing sapphire ones. The same sapphire eyes that held a bemused, tolerant glint.

Hell, prison was making him poetic.

And then Leon was on him, kissing him, pushing the small of his back to make him come closer.

Len's eyes were completely open, looking at Leon in surprise. Leon's eyes were closed, and he kissed him softly, as if he was afraid that if he kissed him too hard, then Len would shatter into a million of pieces.

He was so shocked, that he didn't push him away, he didn't struggle, he didn't do anything. He just gawked. Leon was kissing him. Just like Gakupo had the night before. So he had attracted two guys to him. He wondered if it was purely coincidental that the two had kissed him within twenty four hours of each other. Could Leon tell that Gakupo had claimed him, bodily, with a kiss?

Was it weird that he preferred Gakupo's fierce, possessive, vicious kiss? Maybe Leon had seen the bite marks on him. Gakupo had told him to wear them with pride, but Len was embarrassed, and had kept his head down to try and mask the fact that he had been kissed. By a man. By Gakupo.

Leon threaded his fingers into Len's hair, and took out his ponytail holder. Len continued to gawk, and he closed his eyes. He kept his arms at his side. Why didn't he resist? Was he trying, through some weird convoluted way, to be disobedient to Gakupo? To challenge him?

Then there were voices from outside the bathroom, and Len began to push against him. He didn't want it to be Dell, he didn't want it to be Kaito, and he especially didn't want it to be Gakupo. He didn't even want to be kissing Leon. Leon loosened his grip, but before fully letting go, he nipped Len's bottom lip, right where Gakupo had the night before.

"B-but Akaito. At l-least wait until w-we get into the bathroom." A soft, boy like voice pleaded.

That sounded sort of like Oliver. Len went to the sink, and pretended to be interested in his appearance, while Leon went into a stall. The bite mark that Gakupo had left on him was more noticeable. He touched it. Leon had bitten right where Gakupo had.

A tall male, who looked almost exactly like Kaito, came in, holding onto a flushed Oliver. The only difference between Kaito and the new guy was that the new guy had red hair and red eyes. (Didn't Oliver call him Akaito?) Akaito, if that was his name, didn't seem to notice Len. He shoved Oliver, face first, onto the wall, and began to kiss his neck.

At least Len thought Akaito was kissing Oliver's neck, until Oliver cried out in pain. Oliver turned around, but looked away when he saw Len's astonished face. Len looked back to the mirror, and tried to ignore them. Len left right as Akaito pulled Oliver into the stall next to the one Leon went into. He didn't really have to guess what they were going to do.

As he left the bathroom, he saw two inmates looking around, sort of like they were searching for something. These two also resembled Kaito, but not as much as Akaito had. He skirted around them, and went back to his cell. He had been gone a pretty long time. It was nearing time for all the prisoners to go back to their cell, and he was caught up in the wave of people. His cell came and went. Len could only look at it longingly, before being carried deeper into the prison.

Soon enough though, the crowd thinned out, and he was able to turn around to go back. At first, he hadn't realized the men next to him were talking about him. He was ignoring everybody around him.

"Look at that blond bitch. He's been bitten by his daddy. Right on his lip. It's like his daddy is flaunting the fact that he's got such a compliant slut."

"Think he's compliant enough to fuck? Maybe we could work out a deal with his daddy."

Once Len did realize that they were indeed talking about him, he shied away from them, and wanted nothing more than to just sprint back to his cell. Old men were creepy. This wasn't the first time he had heard men saying stuff like that about him. Frankly, they terrified him. He knew what people said about prison. The whole 'don't drop the soap' and the likes. Back in high school, that had just been a joke. Something you laughed about with your friends. But now that he was actually in prison, it seemed possible.

Somebody, presumably one of the men he had just overheard, grabbed his butt, and his pace increased. He didn't slow down until he got to his cell. He slowly retreated into his shelter.

Once again, Gakupo wasn't there. It was an opportune time to snoop around. It was all Gakupo's fault. If Gakupo was just a bit more open, then Len wouldn't have to look around for personal stuff to get a clue to him, his personality, his past. So far all he knew about Gakupo was that he was thirty three years old, he had some connection to Luki and Leon, said connection was most likely the reason they were in prison, and lastly, Gakupo liked inflicting pain.

Len looked around the mattress of the bottom bunk. There weren't any personal effects, no diary, no pictures, nothing. He frowned. Maybe there was something under his bed. He kneeled down, but couldn't see well, so he got on his knees, and bent over. There was something near the wall. He tried to reach it, and had to bend down even more.

A pair of hands grabbed his hips, and pulled him out from the bed.

"Naughty, naughty."

(*Snickers* The word naughty is funny.)


	7. Day 3, part 3

(A/N: I know a lot of you are probably wondering why Oliver is in this, but he plays a part. I'm not just randomly shoving characters in.

That weird moment when you have more favorites on a story than reviews. Reviews are always nice.

Disclaimer: DeathThePanda does not own Vocaloid,but Gakupo does own Len. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*)

Len squealed a very, manly squeal. It didn't sound like a six year old girl at all.

"You freak! Don't touch me like that, you pervert!" When Gakupo had grabbed his slim, but still masculine, hips, he had banged his head on the bottom bunk. Automatically, he started to struggle, but Gakupo still managed to haul him out. His head was throbbing.

"I'll forgive you for that, but only because I surprised you."

Len attempted to stand up, but Gakupo put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him down, in an awkward kneeling position. Gakupo remained in a standing up position, but he was hunched over, so that he loomed over Len. His smile was unnerving, and Len wanted to lean back to get away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The way he was positioned made a shadow fall across his eyes leaving only that smile. Frankly, he looked creepy.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Gakupo mockingly repeated. "You just so happened to be halfway under my bed, with your ass sticking up in the air? I get it. You were putting on a show for the others. You tease. You were begging for somebody to come in here and fuck you, weren't you?"

Len glared at him. "Was not."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I see." Gakupo finally leaned back, but the top half of his face was still covered. As the light hit Len's face, Gakupo scowled. "Who's been kissing you? Was it Leon?" He pulled Len up, and took his bottom lip in between his right thumb and index finger.

Len forgot about Leon and his whole "I'm intent on owning you" episode. Gakupo seemed more perceptive than Len had thought if he noticed a bite on top of the bite the purple haired man had given him the night before. "It's none of your business."

"You're not your own person, you're mine."

"Am not." Len stubbornly replied.

"Are too." Gakupo growled, sounding kind of scary. Not that Len would ever admit that the other man scared him a bit.

"Not." Now he was being reduced to childishly arguing about whether somebody possessed him or not.

Gakupo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a thing that Len never understood. Why did people pinch their nose when they were upset? They might as well do something else. He couldn't see how it helped anything. "And here I was,thinking you were so submissive yesterday."

Len didn't even deign to answer that.

"Fine. You're now free game. For anybody here. Have fun."

...

During dinner, Len got approached by half a dozen men. Five were men he hadn't seen before, and the sixth was Leon. The first five tried to barter, bargain, and trade for sex. Len was flustered, and refused each time. But with Leon, it was different.

"He's freezing you out." Leon sat across from Len with his tray, and nodded towards where the long violet haired man was sitting with Dell and Kaito. The latter kept sending him worried looks each time someone came up to him.

"So."

"Does this mean I can have you?"

"No." Len picked at his food. For some reason, it bothered him that Gakupo was purposefully ignoring him. He genuinely liked Gakupo, he just didn't like the thought of being somebody's. Stupid prison men thinking he was attractive and girly.

"You sure? If you have a master,then nobody will bother you. You're free game right now. "

There was that phrase again. Free game. He wasn't really free game. Leon and Gakupo were just telling him that,so that they could have him, and they could force him to do... Stuff. "Yes! I'm sure." He could feel somebody looking at him, and when he turned around, Gakupo turned away.

Leon gave him a look. "All right. You can come find me if somebody touches you, and I'll hurt them. Even if you aren't mine, you're mine."

...

Well, the good news was that Len finally got to shower. The bad news was that he was on the floor, his pose strangely reminiscent of earlier with Gakupo.

"Fuck off!" Len tried to struggle, and hit the man holding him down, but he was weaker than the dark haired man. The man grinned. He resembled the 'Akaito' from earlier, and Kaito. Were they related?

"Hurry up, Xaito." The second man looked like Kaito too. He wasn't doing anything, but watching them. Xaito had called him Taito or something earlier. Taito had black hair, and purple eyes (with a medical eye patch covering his right eye, and other bandages elsewhere on him), while Xaito had dark purple hair and cold blue eyes.

"I'm hurrying, Taito. Just make sure his little guard dog stays away. I don't want Leon messing this up."

When Xaito had mentioned a 'guard dog', Gakupo was the first thing that popped into his head. Not Leon.

Most of the people who had been in the showers had left, the ones who hadn't just ignored them. Besides, they were in the back, and there weren't that many people anyways.

Len was very uncomfortable. He was naked, in front of a naked man, with another naked man just standing, watching them. Nothing odd about that.

Then there was a familiar flash of long purple hair, and Len's heart soared just a bit, before it fell, and crashed. Gakupo wasn't doing anything. He wasn't helping Len, he wasn't telling Xaito and Taito to go away, and not to bother him. Gakupo watched them, as Xaito shoved himself into Len's mouth, and then he smirked at Len. Smirked. At him. Bastard.

While Len was trying not to gag, and bite down, Gakupo spoke to Taito.

"Did he get bored of Oliver already? You Shions have only had him a couple of months."

Taito shrugged. "Xaito doesn't like to share. He saw Len showering, and wanted him. I didn't question his motive."

Though Gakupo was talking to the bandaged man, those sapphire eyes stayed on Len. Watching him, and the pain on his face from the oral rape.

...

"Why didn't you help me?" Len's rage was almost tangible. "You just watched like some weird voyeur!"

Gakupo blinked. "Why would I help you?"

"Because my mouth was getting raped!"

"So?"

"Prick. It would've been helpful if you actually did something!" He had frantically washed, and rewashed his tongue to try and get the semen taste out of his mouth. He was going to try, and throw up, but shower time was over too soon, and he had to go back to his cell. If he got herpes or HIV or whatever else he could get, then he was going to kill Gakupo in his sleep.

"I had no reason to help you. You're just my cell mate."

So that was it. Gakupo didn't help him on purpose. He was trying to teach Len a lesson. Gakupo was trying to show Len that without him that he was just going to get violated. Len huffed. "You're right. That's all I am to you."

"You could be more."

"No."

"You do know that I would be fine with having an unwilling kid." Gakupo seized his wrist, and pulled him close to him. "I wanted to hurt Xaito for doing that to you." Gakupo was so close to him that he had to crane his neck up to see him.

"Why didn't you?" Len bitterly asked. His jaw still hurt, and it was an overall unpleasant feeling to be raped in the mouth. The full impact of what happened hit him. He was raped. And the man he considered to be safe (maybe his definition of safe was distorted, after all Gakupo hurt him) just stood there. He wasn't going to cry, not like some fucking pansy.

Gakupo wiped away a tear. Well Hell. "Did it really upset you that much?" His face has nothing but concern on it.

"No." Len said, yanking his wrist away, and crossing his arms. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to an old weirdo like you." He climbed up to the top bunk, and laid on his side, facing the wall. The last two nights he had slept with his back to the wall for protection, but he didn't really care anymore. He didn't want to see Gakupo looking at him, like he actually cared.

(That's about as M-rated as its going to get. Poor Lenny. Everybody wants him.)


	8. Day 4, part 1 (Len's side)

(A/N: Dudes, I love all of my reviewers. ^o^ What chapter is this? Seven? I don't even know anymore. I was thinking about writing a spin off of this, with Oliver as the main character, but I might wait until I get further into this story.

Disclaimer: DeathThePanda doesn't own anything)

"Stop cuddling, and separate. You better be glad it's me, and not some other guard."

Len stirred. Cuddling? What? He tried to stretch, but something was holding him down.

"In a minute, Meiko. I'll let him wake up." Gakupo's voice sounded surprisingly close.

Meiko? The guard who had taken him to this very cell just a few days ago? Why was she telling him to stop cuddling? He was just sleeping. Although, was there somebody next to him?

Yes. There was. He gradually became aware of somebody breathing. There was a hand in his hair, keeping him close to the warm chest. He was so tired. Couldn't he just snuggle up into the person and go to sleep? The other hand had a tight grip on his butt, which was kind of awkward, but he was so tired that he didn't really mind. He had his own arms wrapped around the man.

His hair was being stroked. He rather liked it. The blond locks weren't in his usual ponytail; they were down. He mewled, quite pathetically, and tried to get closer to the man. He nuzzled into the chest, surprised to find it damp.

Who was this man? Where was he?

He knew he had to open his eyes, and get up, but couldn't he sleep for just ten more minutes? Besides, his eyes didn't want to open. The rising and falling of the chest was lulling him back to sleep.

"Wake up, Len. We have breakfast soon."

Oh no. Gakupo sounded like he was right next to him. He went stiff. Gakupo, feeling the difference in his body from its lax position, loosened his hold on him, allowing him to scoot away, and sit up.

Gakupo put a hand up to his mouth, and yawned. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Why the hell am I in your bed?"

"You don't remember?" Gakupo asked, propping his head up with his hand, his elbow digging into the mattress. He looked gorgeous like that. His silken purple hair was everywhere. Several strands were in his face, and though Len expected it to be knotted since he just woke up, it looked untangled. Len's own hair was always knotted in the morning, and he would have to use his fingers to undo them.

"Remember what?" Len blankly asked, resisting the urge to reach out, and move the hair away from the man's fair face.

"You came down to my bed of your own accord. You hugged me, and began to cry into my chest."

Len blushed. He did that? He sounded so weak. Crying? No wonder Gakupo's chest was wet. Why was he crying?

Gakupo sat up, and looked away from Len, seeming abashed. "You don't remember that?" He sat up, his back hunched so that his head didn't brush up against the bottom of the top bunk, and his hair didn't get caught.

"No."

"It doesn't matter." Gakupo slid past Len, and got out bed. "Come on. Breakfast is soon."

"You didn't, like, molest me or anything last night, did you?" Len asked, also getting out of the bed, quite reluctantly. He wanted to crawl back into the bed where the warm spot from Gakupo was.

"No. Why would you think that?" Gakupo wouldn't look at him. Was he feeling ashamed? Did he defile Len when he (unconsciously) got into his bed? It really wouldn't surprise Len.

"You look guilty."

"What?" Gakupo looked at him in surprise. "No I don't."

Len nodded. "Yeah. You do. Did I say anything about why I was crying?" He didn't think he had a history of sleep walking (Or rather sleep climbing from a bunk bed into another) or sleep talking. At least his sister never complained, but then again, she was a deep sleeper.

Gakupo hesitated before answering. "I don't recall."

"Do too." Len crossed his arms. Gakupo was acting different. He seemed quieter, shier. Not haughty and reserved.

"I'm sorry, Len."

"Sorry?"

"I should've done something yesterday." Gakupo put his hands on Len's shoulder, and continued. "I shouldn't have just watched."

"Don't talk about that." Len glowered at Gakupo. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I told you that last night, but you said you didn't remember so I wanted to tell you."

So Gakupo did have a compassionate side. Strangely enough, Len didn't like it. Well that wasn't exactly right. He did kind of like it. Gakupo was apologizing (though he would've preferred Gakupo not having to apologize at all) for being an asshole the day before. But he actually preferred it when Gakupo was dominant and overbearing. Oh God. Was he becoming a masochistic freak? Damn prison.

Then Gakupo hugged him. "I'm really sorry." He said quietly.

Len didn't reply. Gakupo's chest was still a little wet.

...

At breakfast, Gakupo returned to his old self. He paid no attention to Len, and chatted with Dell. Len was accustomed to seeing Kaito with Dell, but that day he wasn't. Len held his tongue. He was burning with curiosity though.

When Kaito came in with a rather large male, looking miserable and tired, Len couldn't keep quiet any longer. At a pause in the conversation, Len hesitantly spoke.

"Who's Kaito with?"

"I forget his name." Dell answered, taking a bite out of what looked like it was supposed to be biscuits and gravy.

"Why's he with him?"

"You've got a nosey bitch, Gakupo." Len didn't bothering denying it at this point. What was the use? It was better to be with Gakupo anyways. He didn't want a repeat of the day before, especially not in a more private place.

"I was also wondering why Kaito was with him." Gakupo said.

"I ran out of money in my account, and you know how addicted I am to my cigarettes."

"I don't recall you ever pimping Kaito out before." Gakupo mused.

Dell shrugged. "I haven't. There's a first time for everything. If he gets AIDS or something like that, though, I'm going to be pissed."

Gakupo smiled slightly.

Len looked back at Kaito, who was hunched over in his seat, his eyelids drooping. He felt bad for the blue haired man, he looked like he had a rough time.

" You-you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Leon did say that Gakupo had gambled away his last punk...

"What? No. I haven't even touched you yet. I'm not going to let somebody touches you first."

Even though Gakupo was acting like he didn't care for Len more than beyond a sexual way, Len knew he felt more for him. Or did he just misinterpret Gakupo's feelings? Gakupo had honestly seemed to have real, affectionate feelings for him. Was he just trying to latch onto any comfort he could get? What made him any different from the last punk Gakupo had?

(A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter, probably because I tried to make the beginning fluffy, but I just failed. Epically. I sort of feel like I'm forgetting to address something...)


	9. Day 4, part 1 (Gakupo's side)

(A/N: So a guest ('me being me') said that they would've liked to see the part where Len got into Gakupo's bed, and I thought that it was a totally awesome idea, so this chapter is basically the same as the chapter before this, except it's told through Gakupo, instead of Len. We get to look inside Gakupo's head, and see how he's not a total bastard. Thanks 'me being me'!)

The creaking above him woke Gakupo up. He had become a light sleeper since he went to prison. You never knew when somebody might attack you.

Len was probably just tossing and turning. These beds were pretty uncomfortable, but one got used to it. Len had only been there for what? Three days? Three nights at least.

Then the blond sniffed. Gakupo wanted to pick him up, and hug him. He realized that the day before he had been a little cruel. It was all Len's fault, though! He was the one who didn't want protection. Even though he really needed it.

Gakupo wasn't blind; he had seen the lecherous looks that some of the inmates had given Len. It filled him with anger. How dare they look at his Len.

Then there was Leon. Leon obviously wanted Len. Gakupo definitely didn't want Leon to have Len. He knew Leon. Leon was one of his friends from high school. They had been great friends, then when they graduated, Leon had come to him, begging for some money. Gakupo didn't have that much money, he had gone to law school, and that had eaten up most of his money. Leon had had the brilliant (read: stupid) idea to rob a bank. They enlisted a then tenth grader who had worshipped them when they were still in high school as their get away driver.

Now that he thought back on it, Gakupo realized how stupid the whole thing was. Two security guards had died, and now Gakupo was in prison with Leon and Luki. Even though Luki had only been sixteen, they charged him as an adult.

"Gakupo?" The younger's voice was broken.

"Yes?"

There was more creaking, and Gakupo could just see the silhouette of Len climbing down from the top. "I hate you." His words were no more than a whisper.

Oh. He was not expecting that. "What did you just say?"

"I hate you." Len repeated, choking on the word hate. He stood in front of the bottom bunk. "I hate you so much." He sniffed again, and surprised Gakupo by crawling into his bed. He wasn't expecting this either. "You're such a jerk. You just stood there,while he raped my mouth. Bastard." His body was racked with tremors as he spoke. He buried his face into Gakupo's chest, wetting it with tears.

Gakupo hesitantly weaved his fingers into the shaggy shoulder length flaxen hair. Len continued to silently cry. "I'm sorry, Len." He spoke softly, tilting his face down into the hair.

Len wrapped his arms around the older male. "You're a dick. You know that, right?"

"I'm well aware." Gakupo said dryly. It was a good thing that Len was hugging him, right? It meant that he didn't completely hate him. You don't hug people you hate.

"Why do I like you so much? You're such a jerk, and it's obvious that you don't like me as much as I like you, but I don't care. I just want to be with you." Len's words were all in a jumble, but Gakupo understood him.

"Y-you what?" Gakupo stammered. "You like me?"

Len had already fallen asleep though. His heavy breathing became slower, and he curled his fingers into Gakupo's clothes. The tears were still coming out of his eyes, if the growing wet spot on his chest was any indication.

How could Gakupo to to sleep knowing his punk, because Len was indeed his, liked him? It would be rude to wake him up just so Gakupo could talk to him more. The younger was tired.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around the boy, and maneuvered onto his side, where his back was against the wall, and Len's back was to the rest of the room. When morning came around, Gakupo would have to get Len to go back up to his bed. It was a violation of rules for prisoners to be involved with each other. He didn't want Len getting in trouble during his first week.

It was hard to fall asleep knowing that the beautiful blond was asleep, right next to him. Maybe if he had been younger, he would've indulged himself, and groped Len, but he was older, more patient. There would be other chances, where he would probably have consent. Besides, he wasn't a somnophile.

...

When Len had woken up, it had been extremely awkward. He didn't remember anything. Len didn't remember his crying, his sleep walking, or even confessing to Gakupo. How was Gakupo supposed to tell him that he had said he liked him? What if Len didn't believe him? Len had to like him though! Was it even possible for sleep walkers to lie? Why would he lie in his sleep, and say he liked him though?

At lunch, Gakupo decided to act like the whole thing never happened. Why wouldn't he? Len had shut down, though he did stick close to Gakupo, and had even sat with him. Len was slouched over in his seat, his blue eyes focused on his food.

Leon seemed a little put out at seeing Gakupo and Len together. Gakupo couldn't resist smirking at him. Leon scowled in return.

"Who's Kaito with?" Len finally spoke up. Gakupo had just been idly chatting with Dell, not really paying attention. Gakupo turned around to see Kaito. Kaito, who always sat with Dell, was with a rather large inmate, even though the prisoner looked intimidating, Gakupo knew he was a softie. His name was Big Al or Cal or something like that.

"I forget his name." Dell continued eating, and Len spoke again, but Gakupo was distracted. He said something when Dell called Len a nosey bitch. Gakupo talked when it was necessary, but he wasn't paying attention.

Oliver came in, and sat next to Leon. Leon put an arm around his shoulders, and said something, which made the smaller blond softly laugh.

"You-you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Len stuttered, drawing Gakupo's attention back to him.

"What?" It took Gakupo a few seconds to process Len's question. "No. I haven't even touched you yet. I'm not going to let somebody touch you first." That sounded rather heartless, but he had said the first thing on his mind, it was Len's fault for talking to him when he was distracted.

Why was Oliver over with Leon, instead of with the Shion Brothers? Oliver was owned by the colorful gang, which meant that he would sit with them. Unless, Leon owned him.

(A/N: Posting this like two days after my last update because it's also kind of short, and it is sort of like the last chapter.)


End file.
